


ART: Kiss by Moonlight

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Kiss by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry/Pippin almost kiss done in Prismacolor pencils with the GIMP soft glow effect.
> 
> Characters belong to Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.

  



End file.
